The Dragon King
by magical-flyingdragon
Summary: Book one "The Dragon King" of the new series "The big book of Parodies" A series of movies, other books, whatever, that has been through the magical Parody process, to be made into a WoT fic, just for you theres a REAL summary inside though XP...REVIEW!
1. Default Chapter

Asmodean: is this what i think it is?  
  
Mat: it sure is!  
  
Rand: its another Fic!!  
  
Dragon: thaaats right folks! I finally got around to it and here it is!! THE DRAGON KING!!  
  
Nyneave: isnt that a disney movie or something?  
  
Dragon: Well sort of... Its a parody of "The Lion King" which is like a childhood favorite...   
  
Elayne: Where in the light did you come up with such a stupid idea?!  
  
Dragon:: glares :: firstly it ISNT stupid... and i actually thought up the idea when i started trying to put a WOT character to every Lion king character...( I was very...very bored) then i thought of writing it as a fic and here we are! So... first we introduce the characters and who's who...  
  
Goody-guys:  
  
Lews Therin: The Dragon King   
  
Ilyenna: Lews' wife  
  
Rand: The dragon prince   
  
Min: Rands best friend   
  
Elayne: Rands soon-to-be wife   
  
Nyneave: A servant working for King Lews and has the responsability of taking are of Rand and Min  
  
Mat: ourcast 1  
  
Perrin: outcast 2  
  
Aviendha: outcast 3 (so there were only two... this is MY fic!! ::insanelaugh ::)  
  
Moiraine: the wise Aes Sedai woman who serves King Lews (and is also apart of the mystic iner circle... but more on that later=P)  
  
Lan: Commander of the sacred guards who serve the Aes Sedai (and is also bonded to Moiraine...but you knew that already)  
  
Faile: general of the sacred guards and one of the few female soldiers, Is second only to Lan  
  
Egwene: Moiraines apprentice, she follows Moiraine everywhere..almost  
  
Asmodean: A former Forsaken who repented for his crimes and now serves as The Therin family Bard... why he decided to change is a mystery to all (I know...he never realy wanted to help Rand... but like i said... this is MY FIC!!)   
  
Bady-Bad guys:  
  
Demandred: Lews' evil brother (and is NOT a forsaken in this Fic)   
  
Rahvin: one of the forsaken serving Demandred  
  
Lanfear: Rahvins girlfriend... Another Forsaken  
  
Semirhage: Rahvins other girlfriend... Another Forsaken  
  
Greandal: yup... another Forsaken  
  
Sammael: another forsaken (and is only in this fic so Rahvin isnt alone as the only man forsaken--)  
  
The Other Forsaken: Not important enough to mention... but still get to make appearences  
  
Dragon: There you have it people, the cast for the story! yes im aware of some of the changes i'v made, but its more fun like that and just to let you know, this aint a RandAviendhaElayneMin fic and theyr not all head-over-heels over him either... And im also aware thatnot all the characters have been mentioned, but most of the unmentioned will still be in it (even if only for a brief time) but enough chatter, on to the fic!  
  
  
  
Chapter one: The Two Brothers  
  
There was much excitement in the air as the celebrations continued, people crowded the streets cheering and laghing and dancing, Even the weather seemed to reflect the mood of the people in the city of the Dragonsworn. For it was indeed a glorious day, Lord Lews Therin was finally married. His wife was a beatifull woman by the name of Ilyenna. How the two had met was a mystery, but they were happy together, and that in itself was reason to celebrate.  
  
A great ball was held in the halls of the palace in honar of the king and his new wife, there were many who attended, all bringing gifts and speaking blessings thatthey might both live long happy lives.  
  
  
  
"fool" Demandred muttered bitterly as he watched the celebrations commence, skulking behing one of the large pilars in the hall, he took a gulp of his wine. " The bloody fool" he muttered again, how he hatd that idiot brother of his! he deserved neither the crown nor that wife of his. Demandred hd always been spiteful that Lews had been heir t the thrown and not him. The man had never wanted it in the first place! what right did he have of it?   
  
letting his eyes wander around the room, they fell apon A young man standing on a pedestal playing a cherfull tune on his golden harp. Demandred recognised him, Asmodean. Asmodean glanced up and met Demandreds eye, he smiled briefly before his attention went back to the music. Oh how it made his blood boil, how dare the man serve his idiot brother! even after he had sworn to serve as one of the forsaken, that traitor would pay dearly. Demandred would see to that.  
  
"enjoying the celebrations?" He heard a smooth voice from behind him, he frowned slightly, but didnt turn around " im afraid not, 'Gaebril'" he replied distainflly, 'Gaebril', the name Rahvin took when he came to the palace. He visited often enough, even though he knew the dangers, and how he managed to disguise himself without the one power was a mystery to Demandred.  
  
"Lews is mine..." a vehemenant sounding mutter came from beside Rahvin, that was Lanfear, probably dressed in some elaborate white gown, she seemdd to like that colour. It was no secret she had once been in love with king Lews, however, afters several attempt to kill him and gain the thrown, they had split up. Lanfear apparently still believed the man still 'belonged' to her, even now that she was in love with Rahvin, butthen again, she had never liked other people touching what was 'hers'   
  
"i'd like to see you tell 'her' that" another female voice chuckled, Semirhage. Rahvins other little pet. Although the two of them denied being of such, they seemed ready to do whatever it was he wanted.   
  
" I dont care what she thinks, Lews is mine" something in her voice said she would rather see him dead then with another woman.   
  
Demandred turned to leave, he'd had enough of this place. "come" he said to them, "we have work to do" they turned obediently and followed him out. The Dragon thrown would be his one day. Even if he had to take it from Lews himself, he would have it.  
  
  
  
It had been a long tring day, Lews thought ashe stared up at the starry night sky, he had never been this happy. He had never thought he would ever find love again, not after Mieren, after the many times she'd betrayed him... But then he'd met Ilyenna. Somehow, he knew he loved her from the second he's laid eyes on her. Yawning in tiredness he hadnt noticed, he finally retired.   
  
  
  
Egwene awoke with a start, she'd been dreaming again. But it wasnt just any dream, she had been taught to tell the differance between ordinary dreams and dreams that held fortelling.  
  
" what has awoken you child?" a voice spoke from the other side of the room, Moiraine Sedai, sat at a wooden desk, her eyes shining in the lamplight.  
  
"A dream..." She said, rubbing her eyes tiredly, "A Fortelling?" Moiraine asked, even though she knew the answer.  
  
Egwene nodded, " there was a man... a dark man looming over a small child..." Moiraine nodded thougthfully as she continued, and when she finished, " You had best go back to sleep, child" she said gently, " we will havemuch work to do" then she turned back to whatever she was doing at the desk.  
  
Egwene snuggled herself into her blankets again, whatever her dream had meant, she would find out eventually. Moiraine Sedai never kept anything important from her for very long. Soon she was asleep again.  
  
  
  
Moiraine bit her lip furtively, Egwene's dream... Death and Betrayal. There was no way to stop it, no way to change it, all they could do was wait untill it happened.  
  
But they could at least be prepared.  
  
  
  
Dragon: And theres the first chapter, and for those of you who dont know the name "Mieren" its Lanfears old name... i just hope i spelled it right  
  
Juilin: i doubt that...  
  
Dragon:: glares :: say that again?  
  
Juilin: nothing...  
  
Dragon: hmph... anyway, hope you like it!   
  
Mat: dont forget to review!! 


	2. unimportant crap happens, plus a guest!

Dragon: hey!! a review!! yaaay! from Aria-wolfstar, lol yeah i know its weird, but im glad you like it, heh we ALL love them dont we?  
  
Rand: sure do!  
  
Elayne: hey Dragon, which of me Avi and Min get rand?  
  
Dragon: hehe that my derie is a secret  
  
Min: obvoiously its gonna be me! im his BEST FRIEND!!  
  
Elayne: well im his SOON TO BE WIFE!!  
  
Aviendha: he wont even KNOW me for the first few chapters!! :: cries ::  
  
Dragon: aaw, poor Avi... :: pats her back :: some of the pairings in this fic will be a bit...odd... but hey, with so many characters to play with one cant help but experiment!!  
  
Mat:: grabs the script :: WHAT?!?! IM PAIRED WITH...  
  
Dragon:: knocks him with Callandor :: HEY!! dont ruin it for the audience!!  
  
all: ....  
  
Dragon: anyway, TIME FOR THE NEXT CHAPPIE!  
  
  
  
"TAG!!"  
  
"NOO!! GET BACK HERE!!"  
  
Min laughed as she raced down the halls of the grand castle, Rand only just out of her reach, "give it up Rand, im waay faster then you!" she gasped, " dont bet on it" Rand replied as he lept forward, knocking them both to the ground with a loud "THUD"  
  
"cheater" Min grumbled as she rubbed the arm she had collapsed on, "heh, stop your complaining, i won fair and square" Rand retorted with a grin as he helped her stand, "You Lie" she retorted, but couldent help but smile  
  
"RAND!! MIN!!!" they both froze and turned around, and, just as they had feared, there stood Nyneave.  
  
"How many times have i old you" she scolded angriy, waving that stick of hers in their faces, " how many times have i told you NOT to run around the castle like that?! somebody could have been hurt!!"  
  
" were sorry Nyneave" they chanted dully, it was the same thing, every morning. Rand and Min would spend the best partof the mornings racing around the halls, then, sooner or later they ran into Nyneave, their strict caretaker, who would scold them, then...  
  
Nyneave straightened her dress and stared scornfully at them a bit longer before finally saying, "Elayne has come down from Camelyn again, Rand"  
  
"Again?" he groaned, he couldent stand being around her, she was the most dull, boring, annoying person to be around. Yet, she was Rand's bethroved wife. And she made frequebt visits to remind him of such.  
  
"Now Rand," Nyneave said, again taking up her scornfull tone, " your going to be married to her one day..."  
  
"please, dont remind me" Nyneave only gare harder at his retaliation, "you must treat her with proper respect and graciousness"  
  
" i do, but it doesnt make her any less bearable, all she EVER talks about her her mother, Camelyne and those blasted Aes Sedai up at Tar Valon" Rand sighed sadly as he finished, wondering if this was the sort of talk he would have to put up with for the rest of his life.  
  
Min frowned, she didnt like it when Rand was upset, it made her upset, which in turn made her aunties upset, and then they would go arond making other people upset which often led to town riots and brawls... Well, maybe it wasnt as bad as all that but she still didnt like seeing Rand upset.  
  
" look on the bright side Rand" She said in a cheery voice as she patted his shoulder, "it could have been worse"  
  
"how so?" Rand muttered dejectedly as Nyneave led them down the hall to the gardens where Elayne would be waiting.  
  
" well... You could have had to marry some Aiel wise one, then you'd have to learn all that Jei Toh stuff, and live in the scorching hot desert fighting other Aiel for water all day" Rand smiled then, " I think i'd prefer that" he muttered ruefuly, Min sighed in frustration "your such a pessimist" she accused with a glare. "Its easier that way" he said simply. Then...  
  
"ouh! RAAND!!!" Elayne came speeding towards them, her long golden curls flying wildly behing her as she came closer, nearly tripping over her elaborately decourated red dress.  
  
" I MISSED you!!" she cried joyfully, flinging her arms around him. " Yeah. I missed you too" Rand said with a smile returning the gesture, " thats good," Elayne beamed at him, " ouh i have so much to tell you! about Mother, and Gawyn and Camelyn and you wont BELIEVE what the Aes Sedai get up t these days..." Min nearly laughed at the look of exhasperation on Rand's face, "i'd better be going now," she said, curtsying to Elayne, " i have things to do, have fun Rand... Elayne"  
  
with that she left them to it. Now, walking through the busy castle alone, she ondered what to do. She never had any real wrk to do here at the castle, she had come here as a playmate for Rand, but now that he spent most of his time with Elayne (unwillingy it seemed) She found she spent most of her days sitting up in her room trying to tach herself to sew, or reading in the libraries.  
  
" ah, goodmorning Min" a smoth voice greeted her, she paused and turn around, "Goodmrning Lord Demandred" She replied with a small curtsym making sure she kept her eyes downcast. She didnt mind Demandred really he seemed nice enough, but that man who seemed to follow him everywhere, Gaebril was it? was always staring at her and it made her uncomfortable.   
  
"So how's Rand this morning?" he enquired politely, She didnt want to look up, but if she didnt she'd look a fool, slowly she rose her head, keeping her smile on her face. "He's fine, having a morning stroll with Elayne i think" he as staring at her again, she had to get away. " If you'll excuse me, i have important business to attend" Curtsying again she walked as quickly as she could without appearing to rush. as soon as she was out of their sight she ran back to her room.  
  
-Does he really scare you that much?- an annoyed voice in her asked -Of course not! im not scared of him! he just makes me... uncomfortable- she went and sat on her bed, pulling out her sewing things again, she didnt lie sewing much, but she hadnt much else to do and she felt sure if she went to the library she would find Sir Gaebril there. When he wasnt with Lord Demandred he was shadowing her. It was unnerving.  
  
putting the entire matter firmly out of her mind, she began trying to mend that old dress she had ripped a few weeks ago, hopefully this time she wouldent end up priking her finger untill it went numb.  
  
  
  
"...and Now there are Whitecloaks all over the city! Mothers really angry about it, she looked nearely ready to bite Niall's heasd off when he told her they were staying"  
  
Rand merely nodded and and continued to walk alngside her, it seemed there were always Whitecloaks in Camyelyn, whether Morgaze knew it or not.  
  
" And the Aes Sedai, well they seem to have dissapeared, they dont get along well with the whitecloaks you know" so he'd been told for the third time that day. He kept wondering when it would end, hoping it would be soon. Nonetheless, he continued to walk, nodding, agreeing, adding an occasional comment... It had to end soon.  
  
  
  
Egwene awoke, the dream had come again, and stronger then ever. With that strange, tall dark man. And that small child, that seemed to grow every time it appeared to her, it appeared in more detail now too. Behind the tall man there were several other tall, dark figured now, each reaching out to the child, a limp figure lay in front of it too, the faint sound of weeping, then screaming, then cheering... Moiraine Sedai's face had grown grave when she told her. " this does not bode too well..." she had muttered biting her lip. " I must speek to Siuan... Come Egwene, get dressed, we must go somwhere" Egwene nodded and turned to find something suitable to wear.  
  
Even after so many years it seemed strange that she keep having this dream, Moiraine Sedai said she must pay very carefull attention to every single detail, everything held significance. It made her wonder, she would find out eventully, though. She knew she souldent be so worried, Moiraine Sedai would know what to do. Still... She felt uneasy, as she and Moiraine Sedai rode for the city of the dragonsworn.  
  
  
  
Dragon: hey... lots of stupid uneventfull crap in this chapter...  
  
Rand: you said it!  
  
Dragon: it'll get better! dont worry!  
  
Elayne: of course it will...  
  
Mat: i want a cookie  
  
Dragon: Mat, you always want cookies  
  
Mat: not my fault, you put something in them to make them super addictive!!  
  
Dragon: what... makes you say that?!  
  
Mat: Fitz told me  
  
Dragon: gaah! stupid assasin and his perfect sense of smell...  
  
Fitz:  
  
Dragon: where did you come from anyway?  
  
Fitz: i...dont know actually... is this a wolfdream?  
  
Dragon: uh... sure it is, now return to your body and your dreams of Miss Redskirts  
  
Fitz: ok :: dissapears ::  
  
all: ...  
  
Dragon: well...um... thanks all of you for the reviews! till the next chappie!! 


	3. the short uneventfull chapter

Dragon: sorry about taking so long again everyone! Me promises to try not to... and im sorry, i think i lost all the reviews.. thanks anyways.. i appreciated those who did  
  
Min sighed as she climbed up the steps leading to Asmodeans tower. She had been spending a great deal of time up there as of late. Rand spent alot of time around his uncle, Demandred, and, while she hardly blamed him for being so fond of his fathers brother, it meant being around Gaebril. She hated him. This was the only placeshe could avoid that searching stare of his.  
  
"ah... good morning Min" he sighed wearily as she came in. Min didnt unserstand whyRand was so suspicious of Asmodean, he seemed nice enough, all he really seemed to care about was his music, was that so wrong? why did the people of the castle seem to dislike him so? True, he had been a Forsaken, but she knew he had left it behind, and if King Lews could trust him, then so should everyone else.  
  
"Good morning Asmodean" she replied with a warm smile, "i brought you some breakfast" she held out the tray she had brought. he turned his head to smile at her gratefully, it saddened Min that he speand almost all his time up here, depending on her to bring him meals, but then again, if she were all but hated by everyone in the castle, she probably would have done the same.  
  
"so hows Prince Rand?" he asked casually as he tok her try and placed it on an elaboratly carved table next to his bed.  
  
"oh hes fine," Min reported "overjoyed his uncle has come to stay again" his face filled with dread. "Demandred and Gaebril..." he muttered to himself grimly, he despised their visits probably more then Min, and for good reason. They didnt look very kindly apone those who betrayed them.  
  
They both ate silently for a time, Min watched Asmodean stare out the window wistfully, as if remembering someone or someplace he wished to return to. After they finishedeatig she picked up the ray again and turned to go after a cheerful "ill be back at lunch" which rewarded her with nothing more then an absent nod.  
  
She sighed to herself as she went back down the stairs, after returning the tray to the kitchens she rushed to her room, the only place she could hide from Geabril.  
  
"So, how my nephew been?" Demandred asked Rand with a smile, "i've been great" Rand replied returning the smile as they walked through the palace together, he didnt see why Min spent so much time in her room when his uncle came to stay, he was one of the most friendlt people Rand knew.  
  
"I hear Princess Elayne has come to visit again?" Rands face darkened slightly at the question. "Yeah. I wish she would just leave me alone," he muttered " i wish i didnt have to marry her"  
  
"Now now Rand it cant be all that bad" Demandred comforted him, "shes quite pretty after all, and seems like a nice girl" Rand just snorted in contempt at his words.  
  
"RAND!! THERE YOU ARE!!" Rand flinched as Elayne came bounding towards him. " I think i need a break from all these duties"he muttered before turning to greet Elayne with a smile.  
  
"A break eh? youll get one soon enough" But Rand hadnt heard his uncles words, he was too busy pretending to be interested in Elayne's account of her morning walk.  
  
Demandred smiled to himself as he watched his Nephew dissapear with his Fiencee, "oh yes.." he muttered to himself. As soon as he turned to go however, he found himself face to face with Lan, the commander of the Royal guard. The man, as usual, greeted him with a stony glare. " Good morning Commander Lan" Demandred greeted him smoothly, "beautiful day isnt it?" From the way the man stared at him one would have thought it had been some dire insult. "im warning you" he said in a low, dangerous voice "i know your secret, dont think you can hide behind your brother forever" Demandred kept his face smooth, "i have no idea what your talking about" he said with a confused smile. Lan said nothing, he turned and stalked away.  
  
Demandred glared after him. He'd have that man imprisoned in the dungeon to starve when he became king. Him and that Aes Sedai woman he still reported to. Or even better, he thought with a smile, he'd have the woman publicly burned, then force him to waste away from that so called "illness" that warders suffered after the death of their Aes Sedai. Oh yes he was going to enjoy that, hearing that witch scream as she burned slowly, then watch as the proud royal commander suffered her death and faced that illness, untill he wished for death to grant him peace. He entertained himself with that thought as he continued on his way.  
  
Dragon: sorry about the really short, uneventfull boring chapter, the plot moved along in the next one i swear!  
  
Min: how come I have to be the one Rahvin fancies?  
  
Dragon:: grins :: because... just because  
  
Min: i hate you  
  
Dragon: yeah you and everyone else here... anyways, review thanks for waiting.. sorry again.. im so cruel 


	4. the first tragedywaay too melodramatic t

Dragon: hey, i live once more!! thanks youall for waiting, sorry im takin so long.. i such a mean loser... anyways... reviews! from Niani. hehe, yeah, Asmodean rules thanks for reviewing! Aria-Wolfstar, yeah, i know i took forever, im sory! REALLY SORRY!! and this cha took forewver too.. im so mean.. im sorry, ill try harder i swear! next chappie is gonna be good.. i hope.. and lastly, Frodofreak88, hehehe yeah i own it too, thats how i got the idea.. hope you enjoy this chapter.. and lets ALL hope the next one comes faster then the previous two have  
  
Mat: yeah whatever, when do i come into it?!  
  
Dragon: soon Mat, very very soon anyways, ON WITH THE STORY!  
  
--  
  
"cmon Min hurry up!" Rand urged her as they slikned out of the castle, "im comign as fast as i can" Min grumbled in reply, she wished shed changed into her silk pants, they where so much easier for walking in as opposed to her large, puffy dresses.  
  
It was early, very, very early in the morning. Rand and Min had decided to spend the day in town, it hadnt taken long to convince his mother, she thought it was good that Rand was "getting to know his people before he came to the crown"  
  
Nyneave, however, had not been so easy to escape. Not wanting to have her stalk them all day, they had decided to get up as early as possible (seeing as Nyneavewas definently not a morning person) and escape before she awoke. And so far, things were going smoothly.  
  
After a few more minutes of creeping through the castle, they where out in the street. Rand smiled to himself hapily as they trotted along the large square, looking at what the people where sellig here today.  
  
"i cant remember when i last had time for this" Rand said sadly, "your a prince" Min pointed out "you have a lot of duties to attend to" Rand sighed, "i just want to forget that today"  
So Min let him. They walked along, stopping occasionally to look at things that took their intrest, chatting hapily about random things, such as the strange new fashins the people had obtained from Tanchico(Nyneave often said the women there where madwomen to wear such clothes, but they'd seen her wearing them herself once or twice) or of the Ivory carvings from Tear, even the weather. Fially, they came apon an alley that lead to the old road. a dusty old road that stood in between the edges of the marcket and the shadowed area of the city.  
  
Rand grinned. "we could get into alot of trouble" Min muttered, hardly able to keep her own excited mischevious smile from her face. "i know" Rand replied as he took a step closer to the road. "but i also know you want to go just as much as me" his smile widened. Min, being the adventurous person she was couldnt resist it any longer. She took a cautious step towards the road. "they say the Forsaken live there" Min muttered as they bth continued to cross the road. "yeah, imagine if we met one" Rand smirked, "dont even say that" Min moaned, but even so, she followed him as he began walking deeper into the darker part of the city.  
  
"here they come" Semirhage giggled from their hiding place in an abandoned shop.  
  
"yeah yeah, lets just get this done" Lanfear drawled as she casually inspected her perfect nails. "I have something imnoprtant to do this afternoon" Semirhage rolled her eyes, "what, get your nails painted again? have another a foot massage?"  
  
"I happen to enjoy treating myself like the queen i should be" Lanfear replied coldly. Oh Light, Semirhage thought to herself, here we go again.  
  
"I should have been queen of this stupid city... I should be the one ruling these people! not some brick headed lout of a man and his pathetic blonde pleasure servant" Semirhage ignored Lanfears rant and replied " come on, lets get this done" They began following the young pair.  
  
"did you hear that?" Min gasped as they contiued to explore the dark abandoned market square. "here what?" Rand ased as he looked about, "not getting all scared already are you?" Min glared defiantly, "No, I am not" she muttered. "Wel thats good then" he smiled at her, it really grater on her nerves when he did that, she was about to reply when she heard it again, voices. with a small jump she grabbed Rands right arm.  
  
"  
okay, i KNOW i heard that" she exclaimed as Rand glanced about. He could sense something... It didnt seem quiet right. There was something odd about it, something tainted. Hie eyes widened in shock as he realised what it was.  
"F..Forsaken" Min whispered  
  
A dark figure emegred from one of the shops. "Good day to you" the tall, beautiful woman called as she came closer. Min sqeaked and let behind Rand, just as another appeared behind them.  
  
"It is indeed a fine day" The woman garbed in white responded. " and what are two little ones such as yourselves doing in our part of the city on this fine day?"  
  
Rand stiffened defiantly, "this isnt 'your' part of the city, this etire city belngs to my father, your lucky he lets you stay here"  
  
"Hah! he all but banished us!" the woman behind them scoffed, "the least wecould ask is a bit of privacy" They where coming closer, closing in on them.  
  
" what to we do now, Rand?" Min whispered hysterically i his ear. before he had time to think, however,a voice shouted out.  
  
"leave them alone!" all turned to see Nyneave stride gracefully into the square, the glow of Saidar surrounde dher angry figure. They where in trouble now.  
  
" Leave them alone" she repeated as she reached them, somehow managing to place hersef in between the children and both of the Forsaken woman.  
  
" Another little one" the woman in black smirked, the glow soon enfungled the two women as well, "well, lets deal with you first then shall we?"  
  
"RUN!!" Nyneave cried at the two of them as the battle of the one power began. They both began to run, but as they reached the road, Rand stopped. He stared at Min, "you go back, i have to help Nyneave" Min tured to stare at him in horror, "but your the prince!" but the desperate cry never reached his ears. He had already gone.  
  
" aaaw, given in already? hah, your just like all the other weaklings" Semirhage smirld as she and Lanfear held her n the air. It had taken so little time to subdue her, now the could begin the fun part.  
  
"STOP!!!" a voice yelled. Semirhage only smiled wider, she knew he'd be back, he'd never leave his preicous Nanny behind.  
  
She turned to greet the young prince. "put her down. now" he growled.  
  
"NO, RAND!! RUN!!" Nyneave shrieked, only to be muffled by another of Lanfears weavings.  
  
"make us" Semirhage retorted. "If you want your dear Nanny... we dare you to come and take her" it was a foolish thing to do but she knew he would do just as his father would. and it would be his end, or so Semirhage thought.  
  
The prince took a few determind steps forward, his eyes never left the two Forseken, they waited for him to charge at them.  
  
But then, suddenly they felt their weaves being cut off. Nyneave dropped to the ground, and the teo of them where lfted into the air, Paralysed. "the one power!!..." she heard Lanfear curse loudly, she glared at the prince as his Nanny scrambled hastily to his side, "you may have won this time, Prince, but we will meet again" she said softly.  
  
Rand said nothing, he and his braided Nanny both turned and walked from the square. She and Lanfear fell t the ground.  
  
Nyneave trailed Rand, running through her head all the things she'd have to say to him. This entire thing had been his fault, running away like that, hed nearly gotten all of them killed... or worse. "Rand..." she bagen, but the second the words came from her mouth he turned and pulled her into a hug.  
  
Nyneave hadnt been so sure what to expect, Anger? perhaps, Defiance? certainly, but this...?  
  
"Im so sorry, Nyneave" he muttered quietly, "this... this was all my fault, I nearly got you and Min killed... I should have realised... should have realised how dangerous it was.." Nyneave didnt know how to feel really, she was still a bit shaken after being saved by the young prince, she was alarmed at his sudden change of behavior, but at the same time she felt...relieved. She didnt know why, maybe because she was more familliar with this side of Rand, the one shed taken care of most of her life, comforting him after havig a bad dream, or scolding him half-heartedly for running around the palace while tending to a scraped knee... It had changed so quickly, by the time he and Min had turned fourteen Nyneave was having trouble keeping up with them, sometimes she felt as if she didnt know them. But suddenly she felt as if he had changed again. Hopefully for the better this time.  
  
She finally pulled away from him to look him i the eyes, "it took you a while to figure that out, Rand" she muttered, trying to sound scornfull and angry. She knew shed failed. But Rand hung his head shamefully and muttered, "i know, but later's better then never i suppose... from now on i'm going to start acting more responsibly" Nyneave had heard him say those words a thousend times before, but this time, this time she felt he actually meant it.  
  
"i..suppose you'r going to tell my father about this" he uttered into the silence that had followed. "i'd rather aviod that kid of confrontation...but..." he sighed sadly, Nyneave frowned for a second. Rand had learned his lesson, Lews was a kind man, but he could be very hard at times as well, perhaps it would be better...  
  
"I wont tell him.. Rand" Rand looked up at her in shock. "But Nyneave..." "its not necessary, you'v learned your lesson, and i trust you enough to take it to heart this time"  
  
Rand stared at her in dumb shock for a few more seconds. he couldent help but smile slightly at the complete Irony of this conversation, in any other situation, he would have been begging her to keep silent, whereas she would have been completely and utterly persistant. He couldent help but feel gratefull, it was one less problem hed have to deal with. "I have, Nyneave" he said solemnly, "I have"  
  
--  
  
"...he can CHANNEL!!" Semirhage busrt out angrily for the third time. "DAMNIT!! HOW COME WE DIDNT KNOW THIS?!?!"  
  
"Its the Therin family secret" Rahvin said with a small smile for his lady. " there are slmost none outside the Therin family who know, except for that nanny... and that perhaps musician as well..." ever since his betrayal, Rahvin had insisted on using the term "that Musician" whenever he spoke of Asmdean. His hatred of the man ran deeper tghen oe would think. He had been so close to obtaining the throne! then that backstabbing little weasel had gone and ruined it all. Ouuh how it angered him.  
  
"Family Secret..." Semirhage fumed. "why keep it a secret?! theres no shame in having a male channeler in a family"  
  
"perhaps they where scared someone lie you would show up and try to kill their beloved son" Lanfear grinned  
  
"Lanfear.. Shut up, okay?" Semirhage growled, she was soclose to burning every hair on that insolent womans scalp.  
  
" ladies ladies, please" Rahvin cut in smoothly, they both stopped and turned to him. "theres still a way, Master Demandred has a plan and so far, things are going smoothly. This is but a minor setback, but fear not, we shall come into power again"  
  
they both smiled at him warmly, "your right, Rahvin" Semirhage sighed.  
  
"i never doubted you from the start" Lanfear added, sending Semirhage a haughty smirk. Rahvin sighed. Women...  
  
"Rand!! where have you been?!" Elayne came running at him grinning broadly, "I missed you!"  
"I was just spending the day out in the town Elayne, remember?" he muttered, forcing himself to smile, he had promised himself to make more of an effort with this girl, although it seemed hardy neccesary, she spent most of her time chasing him down and the rest chattering about her amasing hometown that she never had the time to notice anything, but he had still promised himself this. Besides, maybe Nyneave was right, maybe he WOULD grow to love her...  
  
"Ah yes, with that friend of yours...what was her name again? Lin was it?"  
  
"Min"  
  
"thats right.. anyway come along, its dinner time, and you wouldent believe, i found the most facinating book in the library, its about those funny Aiel people who live past the dragonwall! theirs quite a history behind their..."  
Rand nodded and smiled to her recount of her day, trying to listen and pat attention. He was going to get this right.  
  
--  
  
Dragon: erh.. exciting stuff happens in the next chappie! i swear! its gonna get better!! review? 


	5. MORE TRAGEDY NOOO!

Rand: hey!! This chapter isn't really late!

Mat: uh...actually its VERY late

Dragon: shut up! Look I didn't mean for it to be this late I started it early but I kinda hit a writers block.. and it stayed like that for a very, very long time:: mutters angrily :: Why should YOU care whether this chapter is on time anyways?

Mat: because I'm in the next one! -

Rand: because I'm FINALLY acting responsible! :: glares ::

Dragon: hey! Its part of the story! Besides, it doesn't last long:: evil smile ::

Rand: I hate you

Dragon: yeah, you and the rest of the weirdoes in Randland buddy. Anyways! Here are the REVIEWS!! Frodofreak88, don't worry, the ext one isgonna be WAAY easier to write, it wont be as late as this one was; thanks so much for reviewing! Aria-wolfstar, yeah, it WAS an odd chapter, but it was necessaryOo;; and yes, Rand is the prince, this IS a parody of the Lion King after all

Rand: yeah, and I got stuck with the 'Simba' role: mutters::

Dragon: yeah well.. at least your the main character.. But if you didn't remember, all the characters roles are posted in the first chapter thanks so much for reviewing!! :: hands all the reviewers a cookie :: anyways, ON WITH THE SHOW!!!

--

"I think there's something wrong with Rand" Elayne told her brother sadly as they took their morning walk through the gardens, of course by morning, that meant the sun had only just barely began to rise. The air was crispy and cold, which meant the two of them, had blankets hanging over their shoulders. Sure it wasn't proper for the prince and princess of Andor to go walking through the gardens in their nightclothes huddled in their blankets, but it was so early even most of the servants where only just awakening, so it wasn't likely they would run into anyone here.

"He's quiet, I mean more the usual, I know he doesn't say much," she continued pulling her blanket around herself more tightly to keep the cold out "at least around me anyway, but he hardly even speaks to Min now! She told me so"

"Maybe he's just not getting much sleep" Gawyn offered with a grin, "the last time you went all sleep deprived you got so depressed you were reduced to tears. Twice." Elayne glared at him, "don't even get me STARTED on YOU Gawyn" she muttered darkly. "Besides, I don't think it would be something as simple as that, he was looking very thoughtful... Although that's not really very unusual when it comes to Rand but...well... you should have SEEN him!" Gawyn sighed, sometimes, he thought; Elayne spent a bit too much time trying to fathom the inner workings of the young dragon prince.

Gawyn couldn't really say how much he approved of the arranged marriage between them. Not that he didn't like the prince, he seemed decent enough, but he was still worried, he didn't want his sister to get hurt again. He could still remember how the last 'arranged marriage' had went for her, it had been hard not to hunt down that Aiel war chief Couladin down and give him a good taste of his sword... nobody called his sister a 'foolish little wetlander girl' and got away with it. Nobody.

"... and I just don't know WHAT to do about it!" Gawyn realized his sister had been speaking again, "if you're so worried you should just ASK him" Elayne turned to stare at him as though she had never seen him before.

"Honestly Elayne, didn't that EVER occur to you?"

Elayne hung her head in embarrassment "...no..." Gawyn nearly laughed, his sister could be so clueless sometimes.

"...do you really think it would work though?"

"I'm sure, and if it doesn't he'll just work it out on his own" Elayne smiled at her brother. "Thanks, Gawyn" she said giving him a hug.

"Don't mention it, sis"

--

"And then told me to go on, and he just ran back to the square!" Min exclaimed before taking a gulp of her tea. "So I started to run, hoping that I'd reach the castle quickly enough to get help in time, only to hear them coming up behind me a few moments later!" she shook her head "how Rand managed to take on two Forsaken and not get himself killed-or worse- is beyond me, and he did it in such a short time too!"

'So he can channel then' Asmodean thought to himself as Min took another large bite from her biscuit, Not that it was very surprising, almost every man in the Therin family could channel. What was surprising was that he'd managed to control his power at such a young age. It had taken Asmodean a god few years to master it himself. But then again, he'd had to be his own teacher- a dangerous business, but it was even more dangerous never learning at all- After all, he'd never known his parents, his mother had died of an illness and his father had died serving the king.

"..And he's been all quiet and thoughtful ever since" Asmodean turned to look at Min, who was, in turn staring expectantly back at him. He smiled slightly as he took a small gulp of his own tea-which had gone cold and tasted suspiciously of flour- "that is quite a tale" he said at last.

"QUITE a tale? Are you kidding me?! Its nothing short of AMASING!!: she flung her arms into the air to prove her point. She obviously had no idea about Rand then. Interesting. It seemed the Therins where becoming more and more cautious about who knew their secret but then again, he supposed it was fairly risky letting too many people know.

'What's Demadred up to? Sending Semirhage and Lanfear after Rand and Min...' he frowned. Min hadn't used their names, but he knew them well enough from description, what WAS he up to? He knew this meant trouble. And with 'Gaebril' still staying... He had a very bad feeling about this, things where going to change. He could feel it. And it wouldn't be for the better either.

--

Min was walking huffily down the stairs from Asmodeans tower; everyone seemed to be so quiet and thoughtful today! Even Nyneave didn't seem herself! It was driving Min crazy! She would have gone down to the market again, just to be around someone who wasn't pretending they where listening to you while thinking about something entirely different, but after last weeks little incident, she still wasn't really prepared to leave the safety of the castle.

Suddenly, someone was in front of her, she looked up to see who was staring down at her.

"Oh...uh..." Gaebril smiled down at her, "good morning Min..." he said smoothly.

"Good morning, Lord Gaebril" she muttered, her eyes downcast. With a hurried curtsey-which was difficult, considering she was halfway down the stairs holding an oversized tray- and hurried past him. 'Why oh why did the light choose the creepiest noble in the court to find fancy in me?!' she thought despairingly as she all but ran to the kitchen, not even once wondering what he'd been doing, halfway up the stairs to Asmodeans tower.

--

Asmodean looked up as the door opened again, Expecting Min to walk in, mumbling that shed forgotten her purse-which lay on the table- as she so often did. What he hadn't expected was...

"Hello, Asmodean" his eyes widened to see Rahvin standing in the doorway, smiling at him in that cruel knowing way, 'what's he doing here?' Asmodean wondered anxiously to himself, he hadn't seen another of the Forsaken since the day he'd walked away from them.

Rahvins smile widened as he invited himself in. "My my, don't you look happy to see me?"

"What are you doing here?" Asmodean demanded quietly The forsaken had just turned away from him the day he'd abandoned them, so why now was Rahvin paying him this visit?, "Just to warn you" Rahvin answered, picking up one of the small ornaments on the table to examine it "things are changing, Asmodean. Soon, Demandred will soon rule over the city of the Dragonsworn. He'll have you thrown in prison, tortured then burned alive"

"I'm sure you'll enjoy watching me burn" Asmodean replied flatly. Rahvin averted his gaze from the ornament in his hand to stare levelly at him. There was something there he hadn't seen for at least fifteen years.

Concern.

It was a shock to say the least, true, he and Rahvin had been close friends back when he'd been one of them, but that had all changed the day he'd met Siuan.

((An: I was very, very tempted to end the chapter here... I was also very tempted to write up a large, unnecessary flashback... because flashbacks only work when they get an entire chapter to themselves, which is why I wanted to end the chapter here, so I could dedicate the next chapter to the flashback... But that would just drag the story... I think I might add it later anyways... which is why I didn't bother writing up a whole explanation thingy for Assey's past... this has gone on a bit long.. So let's continue shall we? ;))

"You can still come back, you know" Rahvin said quietly, "Lord Demandred was furious when you left... but I could convince him" Go back... Would he ever really want to return to being one of them? No. He missed Rahvin as a friend, but his loyalty belonged to Lews Therin now. And that was where it would stay. He shook his head slowly, "you know I could never come back" Rahvin sighed, placing the ornament back on the table. "Demandred will be the Dragon King, Asmodean," he stated as he turned to leave. "You'd best be gone from here when he does, he does not look kindly upon traitors" Taking up his Regal demeanor again, he left.

After all these years, Asmodean hadn't thought Rahvin might still care, even slightly. True, they had been friends, but then they had become forsaken, and Rahvin had given his heart to Lord Demandred. (An: no, I'm NOT implying anything by that, incase your getting suspicious I just couldn't think of another way to put it Oo)

Sighing to himself sadly, he went to take his usual place by the window, picked up his beloved harp and began playing.

--

Rahvin sighed as he walked down the hall, he wished he'd managed to persuade his old friend to join them again, 'and he shall pay the price for going against the true King' he thought, a touch sadly. Never mind that, he had something more important to do here today.

--

Min was sitting in her room, trying her best to fix one of her dresses. "This stupid thing" she muttered angrily after having pricked herself with the needle for the fourth time, why oh WHY had she allowed Nyneave to teach her this nonsense? Suddenly, the door creaked open with a jump, Min's head shot up to see who it was. "Who..." her eyes went wide when she saw who it was who came in, she would have screamed when he came at her, but he'd just been to fast, there was a sharp pain in the back of her neck, then everything went black.

--

--Several Hours Later--

"Rand? Rand!!" Elayne called as she strode impatiently through the castle. "Rand!! Where ARE you?!?!" she sighed angrily, where WAS that damn prince when she needed him?! "Perhaps that girl Min knows" she muttered to herself, "She always seems to know what Rand's doing..." so with that thought, she began towards Min's room. "Rand?! Are you in..." as she opened the door she gasped.

"...Rand?"

--

"Have you seen Rand anywhere?" Nyneave asked Queen Ilyenna, who, as usual, was sitting in her garden, amongst the lavenders, reading one of her favorite romance novels. "Why no, I haven't, not since breakfast" the woman replied with a slight smile for her sons caretaker. "Why?" "Oh, no reason" Nyneave replied absently, as she made her way back t the castle. It had been years, in truth since Nyneave had really been Rand's "caretaker" but she still liked to think herself as such, after all, she was quite fond of him and got quite anxious about him, far more then even his own mother, which really was rather ridiculous. But Nyneave had one of those bad feelings, the feelings that told her Rand was either doing something very stupid, or very dangerous. Knowing him, it was most likely both.

After a while of roaming one of the corridors she ran into Gawyn, Nyneave didn't truly know the prince, other then the fact that he was brother to Elayne. He seemed nice enough, from the few times they had spoken.

"Oh! Good morning, prince Gawyn," she greeted, giving him a curtsy, "but have you seen.." she never finished her sentence, at that very moment, Elayne came running to them, "NYNEAVE GAWYN!!" she cried, tripping on her large skirt, she stumbled and all but collapsed into her brothers arms.

"What happened?" Gawyn asked,, trying desperately to soothe his hysterical sister. "Rand...I was looking for...and he was...and then..." she made a choking noise, swallowed, took a deep breath, and started over. "I was looking for Rand; this morning because I needed to talk to him, I thought Min might know where to find him, so I went to her room, but when I got there..."

--

(More time changing! Yay! )

-A few hours earlier-

Rand was worried; he hadn't seen Min since breakfast. She wasn't usually one to hide herself in her room, but then again, Lord Gaebril was staying over, ad she usually tried to keep out of his sight. Even so, this was very unusual. Rand didn't like it. He reached Min's room. "Min? Are you in there?" he called, there was no reply. He anxiously opened the door. The small cushioned pillow in the middle of the room had been flung across the room for some reason and was sticking halfway out the window. Where the chair had been, there was a small piece of paper.

He walked cautiously into the room, it could be a trap of some kind, but who would do this sort of thing? He picked u the piece of paper; there was a note, written in very curvy fluid handwriting.

-We have the little girl; she must pay for what you did to us.

She will be punished-

Rand stared at the note, someone had Min. They wanted to punish her...

"Oh light..."

The Forsaken. They kidnapped Min and now they wanted to punish her because he'd attacked them. Light this was his fault. The door opened. "...Rand?" Elayne.

"Rand what are you doing in here?" she demanded. "And...what's that?"

"They...they have Min" was all he managed to say, light it was his fault! Who knew what they could be doing to her!

"What? Who..."

Rand stood. This was his fault. He had to get her back. What if it was to late...? Light, it couldn't be!

"Where are you going?!"

"The forsaken have Min and its my fault. I need to get her back"

As he left, he didn't see Elayne pick up the note he'd dropped.

--

-Back to the present-

"Oh no" Nyneave groaned. "He's gone to face them alone?! That IDIOT!!"

Elayne sniffed, "I... I wasn't sure if I should have gone after him or...or..."

Nyneave sighed, she had to be calm. "No, Elayne," she told her reassuringly, "you did the smarter thing, coming to me, if only Rand where that smart..." she grimaced she had to tell King Lews... "Come on" she called to them as she all but ran down the hall.

--

"He'll be here soon" Lanfear said with a smile, "this time we won't let him get us"

"We'll have our revenge" Semirhage agreed, "I say we kill the girl first," her smile widened. "Slowly" a small whimper came from the form they had floating a few feet from their head. The girl was pathetic. She couldn't wait to be done with her.

"And soon as we kill the little weasels," Lanfear muttered, "Demandred just has to work out killing Lews and Ilyenna and making it look like a painful accident" Semirhage nodded. At least they could agree on one thing. Demandred deserved the throne. He would get it, then, they could roam the entire city again, causing pain wherever they pleased.

"Soon now, any minute..."

(An: once again, very tempted to end the chapter;)

--

Rand ran past the now familiar dust road that took him to the dark side of the city. Light, how could this happen? It was his fault, all his fault. "Ah, there you are, prince" a smooth voice greeted him.

There they where, the two tall woman from before. And floating above them... Was Min.

"Let her go!" he snarled, how could they do this to her?! She hadn't even done anything! If they wanted to punish someone let them punish him!

"Come and get her, prince" The one in the black dress suggested with a dark grin.

"Rand! NO!!" Min cried pleadingly, only to receive a Power-induced slap across the face.

"Silence girl" the one in white snapped. Rand knew he shouldn't be trying to use the power, he knew he still hadn't learnt enough, it was still dangerous. But he didn't care. He had to save Min.

"Let. Her. Go" he said again, embracing the source.... Or, at least he tried to.

"I don't think so" someone said, a man's voice this time. Another woman, this time accompanied by the shorter man, came striding from the shadows of a large building. "That may have worked last time, but don't think we'll let you get away with it again"

Rand panicked, they'd shielded him! He should have thought they'd try something like this. Despite all his fear though, his anger still burned as strong as ever. How dare they take Min away from him! How DARE they! He tried to move, but realized that they hadn't only shielded him against the Power, they where holding him there. A low snarling noise escaped his throat as he tried desperately to move. He couldn't let them do this!

"Pathetic" the short man sneered as he and the woman came closer. "You aren't even worthy of being a Prince," as he came closer, Rand realized the man had a large scar running down his face diagonally. Despite the situation, he wondered how it had gotten there. "No doubt you'll be just as bad as your father" the man smiled when Rand glared at him icily. Now they where face to face, "your father gave me this scar" he muttered darkly, "sliced me right down the face with that bloody heirloom sword of his" the dark scowl on his face became a leer. "Now I can get my revenge on his son"

Rand sensed the flows being weaved, but even so there was nothing he could do to stop it when the blow that struck him across the face, the sheer force would have been enough to knock him off his feet, had he not been suspended by the flows of air.

"RAND!" Min cried out, earning herself another hard slap across the face.

His face stung angrily for a moment before the onslaught started. Again and again, it seemed, to Rand it seemed as if the Man where lashing at him with every bit of strength in him. The pain was almost overwhelming, he couldn't eve old himself upright anymore and, if not for the women holding him up, he'd have collapsed. He had to save Min! He had to find a way!

Min was struggling frantically now, trying to ignore Semirhage's Power-wrought slaps, "stop! Stop!" she sobbed frantically, "Rand!"

The man laughed, "Pathetic" he scoffed again, "you ARE just like your fool of a father"

"My...Father...Is no fool" Rand rasped, perhaps if he tried hard enough he could break the shield...

"Silence!" the man barked, giving Rand anther hard blow, this time to the chest. "Your Father is a fool, just as you are a fool. And now you are going to die."

Rand sensed him forming another weave, his blood went cold. He was going to die. 'This is all my fault...' a voice inside him moaned, he knew it was right 'all my fault...'

"NOOOOOOOOOOO!!!" Min screamed.

Suddenly, Rand collapsed and Min dropped to the ground. All the forsaken gasped in shock, Rand, somehow managed to stagger to his feet, just as Min rushed over to him.

"You dare to attempt taking the life of my son?" Lews Therin walked slowly into the square.

"Rand, take Min and get out of here" He said flatly, never taking his stare from the four forsaken in front of him.

Without hesitating, Rand grabbed Min's arm and pulled her along as they ran from the square, light knew he'd done enough damage today.

--

"Lews Therin" Sammael sneered, "It's been a while, has it not?"

"Not long enough" he replied. Light but he'd hoped he'd never have to deal with them again, the last encounter lie this had nearly killed him. But... they had tried to kill Rand. His only son. That thought angered him almost to the point of blind hate. He should have realized this was the only way to deal with them, they where all fools. Powerful, very, very dangerous fools.

Instantly, the glows of Saidin and Saidar surrounded them, "its time to end this, Therin" Greandal cried maliciously, she was right. It was time to end it.

--

"Rand..." Min whimpered, they where huddled behind a large wagon, a few feet from the square. Rand hadn't been able to make himself leave. He didn't care how much trouble he got himself into, he was going to stay, and wait for his father.

"I'm sorry, Min" Rand said softly, "This is all my fault; I never should have taken you down here in the first place. I'm sorry"

"Rand..." she said again, "its. Not entirely your fault..."

"It is, Min, you know it is" Min fell silent, save for the occasional whimper as the fight continued in the square.

Time passed, far too slowly for Rand, as he waited desperately for the sounds of the battle to die.

"Rand..." she gasped, Rand turned to her eyes had gone wide, filling with tears, her face paled. "Light...he's...he's not going to make it...Rand...he's not going to...to..." Rand realized what she was saying, just as he felt... something...

"Father..." not thinking, Rand leapt to his feet and raced into the square...

Just I time to see his father, suspended I the air as Min had been, moments before, the four Forsaken surrounded him, he was screaming.

Rand's eyes went wide, more from horror then shock. "No..." he whimpered softly, he barely heard himself.

"NO!!" suddenly, the Power surged through him, he felt it burning and freezing, he lashed out with it. Not knowing what was being weaved. Suddenly, the golden haired woman was screaming almost as his father had been, they where all falling, but only she was screaming.

"I'VE BEEN SEVERED!!"

"Let's get out of here" Semirhage muttered,

"But weren't we supposed to kill-"

"We got his father, that's twice as good, He can handle the boy on his own."

Rand never even noticed them leave, he was to busy, he ran to his fathers limp body, now lying on the street.

"Father?" there was no response; Rand gently touched the man's arm. He was so cold...light what had they done to him?

"What have I done?" he choked, gathering his father into his arms.

"What...have I...done..."

"Rand?" Rand looked up, it was uncle Demandred, e wore a look of shock ad concern on his face.

"Rand...what?"

--

"This was all my fault" Demandred listened to his nephew sob, "if I hadn't made her...and then... Light, what have I done?" Demandred listened to the boy rambling on, suppressing a smile. Soon, soon the Dragon throne would be his.

"What do I do now?" he whimpered suddenly, he looked do lost...alone...

Pathetic.

"You can't stay here, Rand" he told his nephew earnestly, "what would your mother think? What would they all think?" Rand stared up at him, "what would mother..." he whimpered again, "light. Mother... I killed father...what would she..."

"You have to leave the city, Rand, climb the wall, and head into the waste"

"The...waste?"

"Yes, Rand, nobody will follow you, you must go now though, before the guard arrives. Go!"

At his final command, Rand leapt to his feet, gave his dead father one last long look, and sprinted in the direction of the wall.

A figure came from behind him, "Kill him, Rahvin" he told the man, before heading back t the castle, not even looking back to see if his orders where obeyed.

Lews and Rand dead, the throne was his now. Things where changing. He passed the young girl, who had passed out leaning against the carriage. Let the guard deal with her, she was unimportant now.

The dragon throne was his.

--

Rahvin watched as Rand actually managed to climb the steep wall. He should have killed the boy, but he felt it a waste of time, he had things to do. "the waste will kill him" he said with a smile as Rand leapt from the large wall, into the dry, desert land.

--

Dragon: I don't think I liked the end of this chapter, it wasn't written wellOo...

Rand:: whimpers in a corner from being beaten :

Dragon: ... Oh! And by the way! The story gets darker now, every time we go back to Demandred on the throne he's gonna get very, very evil

Demandred: hehehe... does this mean I get to starve and break warder boy now?

Lan:: stony warder glare ::

Dragon: well see... anyways, I SAWER the next chappie will be earlier! Its gonna be easier to write, so I wont have as much trouble;

Mat: plus me Perrin and Aviendha are in the next one!!

Perrin:

Aviendha:

Mat: review?


	6. Rand meets the Outcasts!

Dragon: here we are!! Chapter 6!! Unfortunately not as early as I'd hoped... actually it's probably the latest yet... but. Well... Well it doesn't matter because here it is!

Rand:: still whimpering from his beating ::

Dragon:: sighs :: c'mon Rand, it wasn't that bad was it?

Rand: ...:: whimpers ::

Dragon: ...

Mat: you'd think as the all powerful Dragon reborn he'd be able to take more then a simple beating

Min: especially considering the daily beatings he took when being held captive by the Aes Sedai...

Nyneave: well, Sammael IS a Forsaken, and they're all out to get Rand, what, did you think he'd go easy on him?

Dragon: ...I should have considered that...:: shakes head :: anyways.. The reviews!! Aria-Wolfstar, hehe, I know, I'm trying to make it as Lion King-ish as I can, glad to know its working, and the longness makes up for the lateness...hehe.. And Lan, heh, I'm still considering weather ill leave him in Demandreds evil clutches

Demandred: say yes say yes! :: evil smile ::

Lan: ...

Dragon: well... it WOULD be fun, it means I can get him bashed on a regular basis for no reason, plus the story gets angstier...

Demandred: you know ya wanna!

Nyneave:: glares ::

Dragon: meh... I'll decide on that next chapter.. Thanks for the review! And FantasyTraveler, like I said, I want to make this story as similar to the original Lion King as possible. And, uh, thanks...I thinkOo thanks for reviewing! And now. TO THE STORY!!

--

She stared, horrified by the vision in front of her, she could see King Lews lying, dead on the ground. A dark figure was standing over it, laughing evilly. "He.. He's not going to make it" she wasn't sure if she'd only thought that or if shed spoken it out loud. The city was growing darker, darker; she could hear him screaming in terror as four shadows floated in circles around his limp body. The laughing, the screaming, they where growing louder, louder, louder, she could hardly distinguish one from the other anymore, everything was going dark, she couldn't breathe. She cried out desperately, she could hardly hear herself. She lost consciousness.

--

Min awoke to a warm bed and a familiar voice, "Min? Can you hear me Min?" her eyes fluttered open to reveal Nyneave, sitting in a chair next to her bed. Wait, not her bed... Elayne's bed. Elayne herself was seated on a chair on the other side of the room, head in hands, weeping softly as her brother tried to comfort her.

"What...?" Min asked drowsily. Why was she here? What had happened...?

Then it all came back to her. Lord Gaebril coming into her room. Knocking her out and taking her to the darker part of the city where those women bound her in the power as bait for Rand. She vaguely remembered watching helplessly as some blonde man with a scar beat Rand with the power. After that, it got strangely fuzzy.

"Nyneave, where's Rand? Why isn't he here? What happened? Oh light Nyneave what happened?!" panic stricken, Min was in such a rush to ask it all came out too quickly, Min felt dizzy suddenly, was the room supposed to spin like that?

"Shh, Min, you need rest." Nyneave told her gently, "you're awfully worn out," she frowned slightly, "and you've managed to develop a fever as well" Min lay herself back down, not realizing shed jumped up in the first place. "Nyneave, what happened?" she asked again pleadingly. "Where's Rand?"

Nyneave hesitated slightly, but before she could answer, Elayne did. "Rand's dead, Min."

Min almost fell unconscious again. Rand. Her Rand was dead. "H...H...How?" she managed in a hoarse voice after finally registering what had been said.

"After King Lews was killed," Elayne said quietly, her voice shook and her face was wet with tears "He went after them, Min, and they killed him. Demandred told us. He'd tried to save him but...but..." Elayne broke into sobs again and Gawyn put his arms around her.

Min said nothing. King Lews... She'd remembered having a vision of his death, just before passing out. She'd foreseen his death, just moments before it occurred. And she hadn't been able to help Rand. She could have stopped him, she could have reasoned with him! Min took a deep, shaky breath.

"No... He wouldn't have listened anyway" she told herself under her breath. She was almost surprised when a hot tear trickled down her face. Almost.

The room became silent, save for -Elayne who was still crying- as they all mourned the loss of their King and Prince. Then, there was a knock at the door, and General Faile walked in, she gave a short bow before she said "Um... I beg your pardon for intruding... but the Funeral starts in a few hours..." Nyneave stood, brushing away her own tears and muttered, "we'll be out in a minute" Faile nodded, bowed again and left.

"A funeral? Already?" Min asked, completely aghast, usually, when someone died, the family and friends where given a few days to prepare themselves. It was a hard thing letting go of someone. A Funeral was like the admitting. Admitting you'd never see them again.

Never again, she thought. Never again would they run through the castle together, trying to best each other in speed and strength, never again would they walk through the town, looking at all the strange things the sea folk traders had brought from foreign countries, nor sit by the fire

"I know, it seems strange," Nyneave sighed, "but what with everything that's been happening outside the Dragoncity, we need Lord Demandred to take the throne as fast as possible so there won't be much time for mourning" Min nodded, then, a revelation came to her. If Demandred was going to become king, that meant he had to live in the palace. Along with...

Lord Gaebril.

As they made their way down to the great hall a few minutes later, Min was still suppressing shudders.

--

"I told you we should have gone earlier; at least it wouldn't have been as hot"

"...shut up" Mat muttered, he heard Perrin sigh in exasperation. He knew Perrin was right-bloody Perrin was always right! - But Mat could hardly help that, he just wasn't a morning person.

Even if not being a morning person meant having to walk through the scorching hot sun for miles just because that bloody Aiel woman insisted it was 'good for their health'. Aviendha herself had already gone on her morning run, which he suspected was at least twice as long as he and Perrin had to walk. Aiel sure were a crazy people.

So the two of them continued to walk on through the heat, each lost in their own world of thought, when suddenly...

"AARGH!" Mat cried as he fell face forward into the ground.

"You okay there Mat?" Mat heard Perrin ask.

"Blood and bloody..." Mat growled, pulling himself to stand again, "I tripped on this...whatever it is" He glared down at it. It took them both a few seconds to actually realize what it was.

"Light... its... it's a kid!" Perrin breathed in shock. "Blood and ashes... What's he doing all the way out here though?" Mat responded, kneeling down next to the ragged looking boy. He didn't actually look much younger them, he was tall-almost as tall as an Aiel, and that was saying something- with long, messy red hair. His clothes where so travel worn it was hard tot ell they where actually clothes at all.

"We'd better take him with us" Perrin muttered, picking up the limp body.

"I wonder what Aviendha will have to say about this..." Mat muttered.

--

Some days before 

Rand had been walking for days now, without food or water, and without rest. He couldn't remember the last time he'd slept, nor had a decent meal. Nor did he care. He found it hard to remember much anymore, the great heat took away the energy to do little more then struggle to take the next, tiring step towards nothing. Every so often he'd slip into a sort of half-awake day dream where he'd remember the last few moments of his father's life, hear his scream, remember... Someone telling him to leave the city, and he had done so.

He was so tired, he couldn't even think straight anymore. What was the point of continuing? He wasn't even going anywhere... Or had he been? He couldn't remember... His knees finally gave way and he collapsed, he let his consciousness slip away...

For a long time, Rand simply drifted. Floating on the fine line between life and death, almost completely incapable of thought, every now and then he'd find himself in some random memory of his childhood, walking through a garden with Elayne as she told him about how Gawyn was going t be her warder when she finally became Aes Sedai, of the day he and Min had first met one another, in his mothers small room, of the day Nyneave had tried to teach him to sing-and with very little success...

Until one day, his consciousness returned. He could hear voices, he could, just barely hear what they where saying.

"...He's getting better... at least his temperature's dropped"

"I wonder what he was doing so far from the city."

"Maybe he isn't from the city at all..."

"You suppose he's a Saldean or something then? He sure doesn't look it..."

"Would you two please concentrate on what you're doing? All your talk will awaken him!"

Rand felt sleepy again, his consciousness slipped and he was back to floating...

--

"...Hey! You're awake!" Rand's eyes opened. He looked around; he was in a small hut, lying on a messy bed in a cave. It didn't really look much like the inside of a cave though, the floor had been lined with various rugs, and some brown material had been hung over the opening to act as a kind of screen to the outside world. To the far corner where a few large slabs of wood, one of which had a pile of strange looking herbs, an assortment of fruits, and a hunk of meat on it. Next to his bed where two others, each as messy as his own, and sitting on one of them was a tall young man- not much older looking then himself- wearing a wide brimmed, black hat.

"Where...Where am I?" he asked, suddenly realizing how hoarse his voice was.

"You're here" the man replied, and grinned at the confused look on Rands face. "A small Haven, just off the south side of the Aiel waste" Rand stared at him. That was right across the Waste, from the city. "Had he really managed to walk that far and not die? Light!

"How..."

"We found you" a voice said, and the brown screen was pushed back as another young man walked into the cave-room. He was taller then the other, and more muscular. He was holding what looked to be a large axe. "Glad to see your up at last" he spoke again, smiling at him warmly. "My name is Perrin, and this," he gestured to the man sitting on the bed, "is Mat"

"And who're you?" asked the one named Mat, "and what where you doing wandering through the Waste?"

"...Rand. My name is Rand" Rand replied, "And I was..." he paused. What would he tell them? He could hardly tell two strangers he was a prince who'd killed his own father and run away from his home. Yet, something about these two strangers made him feel compelled to tell the away. I'm an outcast" He said at last. If he wasn't going to tell the truth, he'd at least tell part of it.

"An outcast eh?" Mat muttered, grinning again, "Well Me'n Perrin here happen to be outcasts like yourself." Perrin nodded solemnly to Mats words.

"Mat? Perrin?" another voice called from behind the screen, a female's this time. A young woman came into the room, she was, Rand had to admit, rather pretty. She was tall, and had long, flaming red hair wearing some brown cloth Rand's Mother had told him was called, Caidin'Sor. In one hand she held a long spear, in the other, a very large, very dead snake., Her eyes instantly met his, "ah, so your awake" she greeted him, "My name is Aviendha, and I suppose you've already met Mat and Perrin" Rand nodded numbly. "His name's Rand" Mat told her as she handed a long spear to Perrin and placed the snake on one of the large slabs of wood. "Says he's run away from his homeland" Aviendha nodded.

"Well, Rand" she said, turning to face him again. "Welcome to our Haven"

--

Demandred smiled to himself as he stared up at the stars. Everything had gone perfectly. His Fool brother was dead, along with his no-good son, and now he was king. Just like it should have been. It was too bad Asmodean had somehow managed to escape him, how he'd managed to flee the castle was unknown to him-and along with that short haired urchin girl too Rahvin seemed to fancy too. Not that it mattered; there was plenty of time to find them, just like he'd find that Aes Sedai woman, maybe he could use her Warder as a lure. Smiling to himself at the thought he retired. Everything was just prefect.

--

Dragon: yay! That's it!

Mat: yay! I was in this chapter!

Perrin and Aviendha: us too!

Dragon: yeah.. Hehe.. I feel so mean, I'm torturing all the characters.. And its only going to get worse...especially if I decide to Have Lan thrown into Jail...

Nyneave: leave Lan alone!

Dragon:: snorts :: oh come on, he's a WARDER! Hell be FINE!

Lan: I hope...

Min: aw, I hardly got to do anything this chapter!

Elayne: at least YOU did more then sit around and cry..:: pouts ::

Min: ...

Dragon: well...uh... See ya's all next chapter! And thanks, everyone, for being such loyal reviewers much appreciated.. Review now. Bye bies!


End file.
